Violate Me
by p-sama7
Summary: Yaoi. Sena finds himself in a situation he never thought he would be in. Hiruma only wants one thing. Sena tries to find answers in all the wrong places. HiruXSena
1. It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did it would be published by DQ and not SJ because the plot would be a lot different.

This is my first Eyeshield 21 story so if you have tips please give them. Since I have never written these characters before the might be a little OOC and for that I apologize but I had an idea for a story and so now I wrote it.

Then again reading all the manga (that is out) and watching all the anime (that is dubbed) within two days will kind of make you think of so many ideas.

Enjoy!

------------------------

Chapter One: It's all Your Fault

------------------------

Sena tried to stay still. He could feel the pressure of the aggressors mouth on his, bruising his lips. There were hands on his sides slowly moving up and down his body. His back pressed up against the wall. A long leg positioned itself between his as the hunched over figure tried to continue its ministrations.

This wasn't happening to him.

What was going on?

Sena felt something wet on his lips and pushed the figure. It seemed to only aggravate the person over him as the person grabbed both of Sena's hands and pushed them up on the wall causing the short running back to have to get on his toes.

Sena moved his head to the side. "Stop it…." He whimpered before he flinched when he felt something bite his neck.

"Kuso chibi," Hiruma licked the bruised flesh before giving it a quick kiss, "You're the one that started this."

He started it? Sena tensed as he tried to think of how he could have been the one to start this. All he remembered was following Hiruma into the club house before he was suddenly pushed against the wall.

He felt Hiruma lighten the grip on his hands and slowly move his long calloused fingers down Sena's shorter arms.

Sena tried to hold his breath as Hiruma continued to work his hands over the boy's body. He turned his head when he felt the cold fingers under his shirt only to have his lips captured forcefully again.

Hiruma's tongue was forcing itself an entrance into Sena's mouth, the younger teen squirming at the uncomfortable feel to having his body violated.

The blond demon quarterback loved every second of it.

Sena underneath him, the Devil Bat's ace powerless beneath him; free to touch, to kiss, Hiruma was afraid he was going to wake up any second and have this turn out to be another one of his cold dreams.

He wanted more. More of the taste of Sena, the shivers Sena had as he pressed his body harder against the smaller one.

Hiruma was addicted.

And it was all Sena's fault.

"Onegai…" Sena choked when Hiruma parted the kiss. The green eyes stared down at the brown ones that were welling up tears. "Hiruma-san……"

Hiruma growled at the sight forcing another kiss on Sena causing the smaller boy to whimper at the pain. He could feel his lips swell as Hiruma continued the attack.

The tall blond parted one more time removing his hands from the boy's body as his head fell on the small shoulder. As much as he wanted to continue he couldn't. Not when the form underneath him was scared out of his mind.

But he wanted too.

Oh did he want to continue touching the slim body, leaving marks on what he knew should be his.

But it wasn't.

Not yet.

Sena could feel Hiruma's got breath on his shoulder. The smaller boy trying his hardest to not tremble, waiting for the blond to do something else, but it seemed like Hiruma was done.

He had stopped.

Sena felt his breath catch as Hiruma finally moved, standing up, towering over the short runner before he felt long fingers grab his face and push it upward so that he was staring Hiruma directly.

"I want you."

Direct, forward and blunt.

Any word could be used to describe the words that came out of the quarterback's mouth but Sena could only think of one.

"WHAT?"

Then the room went black.

------------------------

Sena mumbled a bit as he turned over. The warm blankets welcomed him into the sleep he knew he so desperately needed. The problem was that he never remembered going home.

A sudden jolt up caused him to topple over out of the bed and onto the hard floor. He winced in pain as he glanced around the room realizing it wasn't his own.

It was messy, smelt kind of funny and had a television to the side that was playing some sort of sport marathon. Sena got up and tried to look around a bit. He was still in his school uniform so what had happened?

He remembered classes.

He remembered practice, something happened and Hiruma yelled at him.

He remembered following Hiruma into the club house where Hiruma started to……to……Sena's face started burning read at the thought.

The door flung open scary Sena out of his train of thought as he saw a brown blur roll across the room before landing in front of him, "RECOVERY MAX!"

"Monta……" Sena sweat dropped before he smiled at his friend, "This is your room?"

"Heh." Monta smiled as he scratched his nose. "Yeah, since you passed out after practice Hiruma told me to take you home but I decided to just stop by my place since its on the way."

"I passed out?" Sena looked confused, that would explain him not knowing how he got there.

"Yeah, Mamori-chan was really worried but she had other club activities to do with the Discipline committee. You should have seen the way she was yelling at Hiruma-san, calling him a bully." Monta laughed a bit as he fell on his bed, "Hiruma-san just said you past out in the club house, though it is kind of suspicious. Did anything happen?"

"Eh……" Sena grabbed his tie as he looked to the side, his face growing another shae of red, "I don't really remember."

Monta just kept one eye on his best friend giving him a small glare. "Are you sure, your acting funny."

"Hahaha….." Sena gave an uncomfortable laugh, "you would act funny too if you had fainted."

"I guess so." Monta smiled before looking at the clock, "do you want to call your parents and tell them where you are? You can stay for dinner."

Sena glanced up at the clock realizing that it was a little after 7.

"No, I think I should head home." Sena smiled at his friend as they both talked about some meaningless stuff before he was waved off.

Sena took a deep breath before he looked up at the sky. The blue color was slowly shifted to more of a reddish orange as dark clouds seemed to be coming in.

After he got home his parents had already eaten dinner so he just skipped and went straight for a bath. The day kept repeating in his mind. Hiruma had came on to him……and that last thing he remembered was Hiruma saying something.

Sena kept trying to remember what is was as he slouched in the warm water of the bath tub. "_I want you_." The words seemed to come as quickly as the chill down Sena's back.

What a thing to say to a guy! Sena cursed as he got out of the water and grabbed the closest towel. It was weird, Sena would have never thought Hiruma would be gay but the whole situation.

The shorter boy's head hurt as he took a quick glance at the mirror before opening the door. He stopped suddenly in his tracks before doing a doubt take to see a huge bruise on his small neck.

He had been marked.

The thought of what that mark could mean gave Sena an uneasy feeling. Did that mean there were more to come?

He hadn't realized when his breathing had become so erratic. Throwing his towel on the floor in his room as he grabbed his night cloths, what was going on?

After jumping underneath the covers of his bed the brunette sighed. His fingers moving slowly along his lips, they were bruised too but not as noticeable as the neck. Sena shivered.

"_I want you_."

"_It's your fault_."

How was it his fault? Sena never remembered doing anything to the blond quarterback except obey his order. How could it be his fault?

There was a small clack that caught Sena's attention towards his window.

Clack.

Clack.

Sena moved slowly out of his bed to see who was throwing pebbles at his window. It took him a while to get the curtains to obey him bet with a little effort the moved away with ease to reveal the one thing Sena didn't know if he wanted to see.

Hiruma was frowning at him for the tree across from his room.

------------------------

Side notes: I have no idea what Monta's room looks like so sorry if I messed up. I don't know if Sena lives in a two story house with a tree in front of his room but it works from my story so YA HA!

And I shall end my first chapter there cause well…..If I keep going I'm afraid I wont have anything else to surprise you with next chapter. Heh.

I hope you enjoyed.

Review if you want to and if you have any advice on characters then I will be happy to receive it.

Have a great day!


	2. It's Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Thank you guys for such a great response to the story! I was so worried that it would just be pushed aside because I have no experience writing these characters and quite frankly second guess everything I write. Though just as a warning, this chapter will probably be worse than the first one so please forgive me!

Other than that….

Enjoy!

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Chapter 2: It's Weird

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sena couldn't move.

He was on his back frozen solid on his bed with Hiruma leaning over on top of him.

The blond had been sitting on the tree branch outside of Sena's window and the smaller boy didn't want him staying out there so he let Hiruma inside. They had stood there in silence for a little while before Hiruma tried to say something.

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Apparently the reaction Sena was going to have wasn't the one Hiruma was expecting as he covered the smaller boy's mouth with his hand to keep the running back from making a loud noise or just plain yelling at him.

Caught off guard by the sudden weight on him, Sena fell back on the bed taking Hiruma with him, Sena's arm hitting the clock next to his bed causing it to fall on the floor with a loud thud.

The light in the hallway by Sena's room came on and a shadow appeared beneath the door frame. "Sena, everything okay?"

Hiruma looked at Sena expectedly while Sena stared back wondering what was going to happen. Hiruma slowly loosened his grip over the boy's mouth to allow the smaller kid to respond, Sena still staring at Hiruma afraid to look away.

"Yes-s-s, I-I just f-fell off m-my bed." Sena stuttered out slowly before his mom replied with something and left turning off the light once again.

So Sena was frozen underneath the heavier figure as Hiruma moved his hands along Sena's arms till he reached the younger teen's hands and wrapped his long fingers around the shorter ones, Sena took in a deep breath at the coolness of the fingers against his warm skin and closed his eyes not knowing what to do.

This was different. It was new. Sena looked at the ceiling trying to get a hold of one of the million thoughts running through his head.

He felt Hiruma shift on top of him and waited, feeling something near his face caused him to open his eyes to have Hiruma move to the side to whisper in his ear.

"Just say stop and I will." Sena gasped at the warm breath in his ear before Hiruma's lips met his.

This kiss was a lot softer than the ones they had shared earlier that day in the club house. Sena could feel his stomach tighten at the sudden moisture on his lips. Hiruma's tongues asking to be let in.

Sena just laid there.

What should he do?

He didn't not like Hiruma…quite frankly was scared to death of him most of the time.

He felt Hiruma squeeze his hands and he opened his mouth to let the blond explore some more. It took some time but he started getting used the feeling of having Hiruma on him. Squirming a bit, Sena found out that if he tilted his head a little, it made Hiruma happier by giving him more room to indulge in and it was also more comfortable.

It didn't feel bad.

Not at all.

Which surprised the running back. Wasn't this supposed to be disgusting? Wasn't he supposed to freak out and shove the bigger kid off?

Or just plain fight back?

Hiruma moved his body up more to help stable himself causing his legs to separate Sena's getting a timid gasp at the movement from the boy under him.

"Hiru-" Sena started before he realized his hands were free and the older boy had put some space between them even though Hiruma was still on top of the shorter one.

"This is weird." Sena stated matter of factly as Hiruma stared back with an almost bored expression.

"Kuso chibi." Was all Hiruma said as he looked at the boy beneath him. Parted lips slightly swollen from all the new attention, a mark on his neck, his chest rising and falling as if he has just gotten back from practice.

The brunette just kept his eyes open. He didn't hate this, he didn't like it though. It was uncomfortable.

Something felt like it was missing.

Sena gave a startled look when he felt Hiruma messing with his shirt. Hiruma just smirked at how easy it was to slide the material over Sena's head. Hiruma bent down and stole another kiss from Sena as he let his hands slide along the younger boy's body.

Sena tensed as he felt the hands feel him up. Hiruma's long fingers moving along his skin, he shivered and found himself grabbing onto Hiruma's shirt in response. Hiruma smiling as he continued to kiss the running back let one of his hands take the initiative to work on Sena's pajama pants.

"Eh….." Sena made an uncomfortable noise as he felt a hand go under the elastic and touch something that made him blush. Moving his body to try and give Hiruma the hint turned out to not be a good idea because when he moved his hips upwards he felt something under Hiruma's pants.

And it wasn't a flashlight.

The younger teen suddenly felt dizzy.

Hiruma feeling the change in the smaller form quickly made more space for Sena to breath as he decided to leave the lips and go down the body. The cool air that replaced the warm body that had been previously hovering over Sena made him calm down a bit.

Until he felt teeth against his nipple.

"Ah!" Sena put both his hands over his mouth trying to prevent any noise from coming out. All he needed was his parents to walk in on this.

Hiruma liked that reaction.

He flicked his tongue over the sore skin enjoying how Sena had started to tremble underneath him. After teasing it some more and receiving several muffled gasps from the running back Hiruma decided to continue his decent to the area his hand had been massaging.

Sena sat upright in a matter of milliseconds as soon as he felt Hiruma's mouth on his forming erection. His hands tangled in the blond's hair trying to push him away.

"Hiruma-san, sto-ah!" Sena's back arched as his eyes went wide.

Screw morals, this was totally different.

That felt good.

It felt really good.

Sena couldn't think of anything else at the moment in fact.

Hiruma smirked as he went down on the younger student. Rising back up on the small shaft before descending again.

"Hiru-mah-Hi-rah!" Sena choked out as he lifted ones of his hands to his mouth and bit down on it. "Hmmhm!"

Hiruma lifted up all the way and looked at the panting boy. "Did you say something, stupid shrimp?"

Sena opened his mouth just as Hiruma went down on him again, "AHH-!"

Sena bit down on his hand again, this time so hard he was sure he drew blood.

This was totally different from what happened at the club house and Sena knew it was becoming a totally different field of experience.

Experience he didn't have.

But he liked it. It was different and even while he wasn't stopping Hiruma his stomach felt like it was going to burst.

He was embarrassed but he didn't want it to stop.

Hiruma continued his ministrations till his mouth was filled with the running back's seed. His first reaction was to turn and spit it out till he looked at the bit that was on his hand and licked it off. Swallowing what he didn't spit out.

Sena fell back on the bed curling over and grabbing the sheet when Hiruma was too busy coughing. He felt his blood rush to his cheeks as tears form in his eyes. He didn't just do THAT in Hiruma's mouth.

His hand hurt.

The shift in the bed let Sena know that Hiruma was moving back towards him which caused the smaller one to curl up in a tighter ball. The surprise was when Hiruma laid down next to him and pulled Sena into his stomach so that he was curled into the quarterback.

Sena looked up at Hiruma so see that quarter back was trying to grab the blanket that had fallen on the floor without moving too much.

"Hiruma-san……" Sena muttered quietly catching the blonde's attention as Hiruma looked back at him. "What is going on?"

Hiruma gave Sena a bored look before grabbing the blanket and putting it over the half naked boy. "Kuso chibi, you ask that now?"

There was a moment of silence before Sena felt long fingers play with his hair.

"Hiru-"

"Because…I don't want to lose." Hiruma stated quietly that Sena didn't really know if the older teen had said it or not.

Sena shivered that second. Not knowing if it was because what the older one had said or if it was because his shirt was somewhere not on him. He knew Hiruma was watching him but he was tired and they still had school tomorrow.

What would the blond lose?

He tried to keep his eyes open but he was so tired.

Sena felt his eyelids grow heavier at the dim light of the room and the warmth he was receiving from Hiruma's body.

Hiruma watched the kid curled into him until he noticed the muscles relaxing and the breathing evening out. The kid sure went out quick.

Hiruma bit his lip before slowly moving off the bed. Running his hands through his hair with a very unhappy expression on his face he growled at himself.

Stupid.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiruma had a dilemma.

And it was the stupid pipsqueaks fault.

His hand covering his mouth as he glared into the mirror.

Stupid.

That's what you are.

A very stupid person.

Why did Sena have to be so screwable? And why was the runt not pushing him away? Sure there was an occasionally shove but Hiruma ignored that really.

Stupid brat didn't even realize what was going on did he?

Hiruma let out a bitter laugh before he turned around and ran his hands through his hair before shoving them in his pockets. School was going to start soon and he had already organized all his 'needed' information in his little book.

Yesterday had been a mistake and the blond knew it.

But the chibi had made careless mistakes in practice. Hiruma tried to defend his behavior at being ticked off at the kid to begin with. And he had never asked the brat to follow him to the club house.

Acting all caring and stupid stuff.

Hiruma had finally gotten a taste of something he had only imagined about in the back of his mind. But unlike him the kid was just too innocent.

Fainting like that.

It was kind of a compliment though. Hiruma's smirk seemed to worry his friend Kurita who just moved his desk a little the other way.

Just in case.

Going to check on the brat was even worse. He originally planned to go and just apologize or something. But staring at the runt made him forget his purpose to begin with.

And then when he found himself by pure coincidence on top of Sena in Sena's bed.

That was just luck.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sena stared out the window watching the girls run around on the field during their gym class. They were laughing and talking while they exercised, probably about stupid stuff like boys or gossip.

Girl's had it easy.

Sena had been right when he thought he had bit too hard on his hand. When he has woken up that morning besides being alone in an unusually messy room his hand had bite marks and bruise where he had put his teeth on it.

This was one of the few times he was happy Mamori had made him buy a larger uniform. Since it was bigger it covered the mark on his neck, which seemed to have gotten worse and the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands.

Speaking of Mamori.

He saw Mamori-neechan run out there and say something to the girls. The groups suddenly quickened there pace with the coach driving a golf-cart behind them yelling something.

Sena sweat dropped at the sight.

Nevermind.

"PAY ATTENTION MAX!" Sena jumped up suddenly at the loud shout in his ear before looking over to see Monta giving him a suspicious look.

"Geez Sena what were you staring at?" Until Monta glanced out the window and saw the girls running, "Heh, I guess little Sena is finally growing up."

"W-what?" Sena stated startled before he looked out the window and realized what Monta must be thinking a blush forming on his cheeks, "Nono-you have the wrong idea."

"Mhmm." Monta brought his hands to his chin with a smirk, "Women look great when they run don't they."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huuuuh?"

Sena sweat dropped as he smiled rubbing the back of his head. "It's really not what you think."

"What who thinks?" Jumonji glared at the two shrimps.

"Sena was just admiring his view in class." Monta started with a laugh but before the monkey could say anything else Sena grabbed the other kid and ran.

Leaving the three brothers…

"WE AREN'T BROTHERS!"

coughs

Leaving the Huhhuh gang behind in the dust.

Sena ran straight to the club house dragging his best friend behind him. If he was going to talk to someone about this it might as well be Monta right? If he told Mamori about it he could only think of the blood shed. And he definitely wasn't going to say anything with those three in the room.

The clubhouse should be empty during school anyway.

After slamming the door shut and looking around real quick to make sure no one else was there Monta broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you?" Monta placed his hands on his hips looking a bit disturbed.

"I need to talk to you!" Sena stated before looking around the club house again to once again find that no one else was there. Which annoyed Monta so that he wrapped his arm around Sena's next and put him in a head lock.

"Then out with it!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just not something that I can just say." Sena felt his cheeks warm up as he was trying to find the right words.

"Sena, we're friends right?"

"Hai."

"Then just say it! It can't be that bad!" Monta hit Sena in the back trying to help out his friend.

If only he knew, Sena thought before he heard Monta take in a deep breath for a scream.

"JUST SPILL IT MAX!"

"Ithinkilikebeingkissedbyguys!" Sena said quickly feeling the blush on his cheeks deepen.

"What?" Monta itched his ear with one of his fingers, "Say that again."

Sena thought he was going to die.

"I said," Sena took a deep breath, "I think I like beingkissedbyguys."

Monta stopped moving and looked at his friend. Sena smiled sheepishly. Monta blinked. Sena started to look around the room to avoid eye contact.

"That's stupid."

Sena sweat dropped at the comment. Monta folded his arms over each other before closing his eyes as if in deep thought.

"You would have to be kissed by a guy first right, so that's not something you should worry about." Sena's friend stated in a matter-of-fact way.

The running back sighed before he coughed and shuffled his feet.

Monta opened one eyed and looked at his friend.

Sena suddenly realizing this may take some time found a seat at the table before running his hands through his hair and laughing sheepishly.

"YOU KISSED A GUY!"

That took long enough.

"Shhh! Don't yell!" Sena pleaded with his friend who just looked like he got hit by a truck.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b" Monta took a seat next to Sena before looking at him and then whispering, "Who?"

"Eh-well….who?" Sena looked at the roof. He hadn't really thought of how this conversation would go, "Does that really matter?"

Monta eyed his friend before shrugging, "I guess not but….."

"I know!" Sena put his head on the table now looking at his shoes, "and I don't know what to do! This is different!"

"What's it like?" Sena sat up not expecting that question and saw Monta blushing while trying to avoid eye contact.

"What?"

"Its not like I've never been kissed but-b-but ya know." Monta placed his hand behind his head and then finally looked over at Sena, "Was it weird?"

"At first." Sena admitted, "It was really weird and I didn't know what to do….but once he really gets into it, its kind of…"

Sena's face went beat red when he glanced at Monta, who was also blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I m-m-mean, ah, it was like, it-it I-I-I mean…" Sena tried to find his words again before he felt Monta grab his shoulders. "Huhmm."

Monta pressed his lips softly against Sena's. It was totally different from the way Hiruma did it. It was quick and chaste.

Sena pushed him and Monta pulled back as soon as he did it putting a few feet between them.

"Sorry." Monta rubbed his nose before looking at Sena, "I just thought I wanted to try it."

"Ah…it's okay." Sena stated nervously.

"Well, that was weird." Monta stated before he smiled at Sena. "But you seem fine enough."

"What?" Sena looked at his friend as if he was weird.

"You pushed me away! You're OKAY MAX!" Monta gave Sena a thumbs up before he continued, "Just do that again if anyone tries something with you and you should be fine!"

Sena smiled. "I guess your right."

"OF COURSE I AM!" Monta laughed before they heard the school bell go off.

"But now I am LATE MAX!" He yelled as they both ran out of the club house and to their next class. Both laughing off the awkwardness of the situation just then.

But Hiruma didn't see anything funny about it.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

That is it for this chapter.

Next chapter should be out next week so keep your eyes open.

I apologize for all of those who were repulsed by MonSena…..but I'm pairing Sena with several people during this fic so if you guys have any suggestions then let me know!! (Besides HiruSena cause that is every chapter)

I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I am still more than happy to receive any advice you guys might have to improve my writing of the characters. I tried to make Hiruma a little less violent this time but at the same time he will probably come off as violent next chapter too!

Well any way I hope you guys had a great weekend!

Have a great week!


	3. Time Ticks On

I don't own Eyeshield 21……Hiruma does YAHA!

Here is the next chapter, sorry for taking so long but I'm in the middle of finals.

Hopefully I will be more constant with updates over Christmas break, though I am planning on drawing a comic for the TokyoPop rising stars contest this year….hopefully I can keep up with everything lol.

Hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3: Time Ticks On

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sena stared at the clock in his room.

2:00 am

With a loud sigh he turned over in his bed and tried to keep his eyes shut. It should have been obvious to the running back by now.

Hiruma wasn't coming.

Throwing his covers off of him he hopped off his bed and made his way over to the window. Swinging the curtains open to see nothing.

No one waiting for him on the branch.

Nothing.

Sena leaned his forehead onto the glass of the window feeling the coolness press on his warm skin. He sighed again watching how his breath caused the window to fog up.

Maybe the night before had just been a fluke.

Moving a bit so that he could slide the window open and let the breeze invade his room as he let his arms hang out in the open air.

What was he doing staying up like this?

Hiruma hadn't seemed any different at school. Practice was ended short when Kurata broke some of the equipment but it wasn't anything too much out of the ordinary. Sena had wanted to speak to Hiruma afterwards but the captain had disappeared after practice.

Mamori had left early too now that Sena thought about it.

Sena quickly shot whatever idea that might have been forming from the last thought out of his head. It's not like it was any of his business anyway.

Turning back around to face his room try to ignore the uneasy feeling he had suddenly got, he looked at the clock.

2:03 am

Sena was suddenly very bitter about how slow time was this late…..or early in the morning. Hiruma had come last night but that didn't mean he was coming again tonight.

Not like Sena wanted him to.

But he did.

No he didn't.

Yes he did.

………….

Okay maybe a little, Sena sighed as he crawled back onto his bed.

His talk with Monta had proved to be no help at all. He really liked how it felt to have Hiruma kiss him. It was weird but it felt nice.

Sena had spent most of the day trying to figure out what was going on with the quarter back and ending up just realizing he didn't care.

It felt nice.

And he liked Hiruma so it was okay.

Sena tried to let out a muffled scream into his pillow. He liked Hiruma? Sure he liked the guy but he had never thought of liking a guy like that.

Until last night.

Which felt good.

So it couldn't be wrong…

Right?

He could feel his face warm up at the thought. Turning over again so that he could face the window from his bed, feeling the breeze from outside go over his heated skin, maybe there was nothing wrong with it.

He hadn't like the idea of kissing Monta.

That was too weird.

He had even tried to picture himself kissing other people.

Mamori would be too weird.

Suzu-chan might make a little more sense but she was just a friend.

Anyone else pretty much gave Sena the creeps or he was just plain scared of them.

But Hiruma was different.

Sure he had been scared to death of Hiruma before the kiss at the locker room, was still scared of him for the most part. But now he couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

And it was driving the small boy nuts.

Did this mean he liked guys?

Shaking his head as he curled into his bed and shut his eyes one more time, no, there was no way he was gay.

It was just Hiruma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiruma was jealous.

Green didn't fit him very well; most times in his life he would just overcome it. But how could he overcome something this stupid?

He kicked the door open of the club house and realized it was still dark outside. He forgot how the nights got longer this time of year and quite frankly it pissed him off.

It was cold.

And he was jealous over a kiss.

Blowing a bubble of his favorite gum he just glared at the empty school yard before turning back around and walking back into the warmth of the club house. The other players wouldn't be arriving for another two hours most likely.

He slumped into his chair and grabbed his lab top. Might was well catch up on some of his 'information'.

The clock on his computer blinked an even 5:00 am.

What was that monkey doing kissing Sena anyways?

Hiruma's bubble popped as he glared at the screen.

The clock blinked 5:32 am.

Hiruma clicked his tongue. Why did time move so fast in the morning. He wasn't getting as much work done was he would have liked and most of it was wasting time thinking about his stupid chibi.

Hiruma sighed as he took the lab top off his lap and stood up to stretch a bit. Grabbing his pack of gum he proceeded to take another piece out before glancing at the door.

With a small click the door opened slowly letting the moonlight and the cold chill of the outside invade the club house.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow before his face went into a frown as the stupid chibi walked into the club house.

Hiruma watched the obvious tired teammate shut the door to the club house and shiver. It seemed to take Sena longer to do anything as when he turned around again he finally realized he wasn't the only one in there.

"Hi-Hiruma-sempai!" Sena choked out as the reason he hadn't been able to get any sleep was standing before him with a frown.

"Kuso chibi, you're here early." Hiruma stated back glancing at the running back. Bags under Sena's eyes were more than obvious and what was that reaction the kid had?

"Hai……" Sena spoke quietly as he looked at the ground. Silence surrounding the room for what seemed like hours.

"You didn't come." Sena stated softly interrupting the silence in the room.

"No I didn't." Hiruma's frown deepened.

"I thought……" Sena was tired.

He hadn't had any sleep all night.

He had hoped to distract himself by coming to the club house early, maybe get the chance to catch come sleep in one of the chairs or something. But instead he had found the reason he couldn't sleep frowning at him.

He was tired.

"I thought you would…." Sena looked up to see Hiruma with the same bored expression on his face.

"Why would I?" Hiruma stated with agitation laced on his words. Why was he getting mad?

"….." Sena didn't know how to respond and instead just settled with a blush as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Hiruma's eyes widened a bit as he realized Sena hadn't slept. The boy looked like crap and was obviously tired but it finally hit the quarter back. Sena had stayed up all night waiting for him.

Forgetting any feeling he had on his mind a few minutes earlier Hiruma shortened the distance between them and shoved Sena to the door receiving a pained look from the shorter boy as Sena's back hit the solid object.

"Why are you here?" Hiruma asked as he moved his face trying to make a dangerous distance between his lips and Sena's.

"I…." Sena tried to look away this time. "I couldn't sleep."

Hiruma scoffed at this before pressing his lips against Sena's. The younger boy seemed to be willing to accept the forceful kiss as Sena shivered into the sudden contact.

He would have come here a lot earlier if had known this would have happened.

Just as soon as the kiss had started Hiruma seemed to have pulled away and glared at the shorter boy.

"No objections?" Hiruma stated with a dangerous undertone.

Sena just stared at the blonds lips wondering why they were so far away. It took him a second to realize Hiruma had said something and was now expecting for him to reply.

"What?" Sena asked softly with a small blush.

Hiruma quirked an eyebrow at this before he let go of Sena's shoulders and proceeded to turn around and head to his computer. Shutting the screen he paused running his long fingers over the top of his device. What was he doing?

"Hiruma-san?" Sena opened his mouth then shut it, realizing he didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't matter really, does it?" Hiruma turned and gave the brunette and bored glance.

Sena didn't really understand. He furrowed his eyebrows and started playing with the bottom of his sweater before lifting his head, "Are you mad?"

Hiruma felt a vain pop.

"Of course I'm mad! Kuso chibi." Hiruma ran his hand through his hair before shoving it back in his pockets.

"Why? Did I do someth-"

"Did you do something?" Hiruma cut Sena's sentence off and quirked his eyebrow. "You know its okay that you're slow. I blame the stupid manager for that."

"Hey! Don't talk bad about Mamori-neechan!" Sena tried to sound stern.

"Mamori-nee?" Hiruma stated with an overly sarcastic voice.

"Why are you-? Ah! You know Hiruma!" Sena felt himself get flustered with aggravation. "You're a jerk! It's not like I did anything to you so why are-"

"It wasn't me that you did something to." Hiruma stated matter of factly ignoring the fact that Sena called him a jerk……for now.

"Wha?"

"I believe you were sitting right there." Hiruma pointed to the seat at the end of the table. "And that stupid monkey was here. Sound familiar?"

Sena turned beet red.

"So you know what I'm talking about. Kissing that stupid monkey…." Hiruma scoffed.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW!" Sena hadn't meant to yell but since it was already out he didn't know if he could stop. "YOU-YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL THIS!"

Hiruma remained silent as Sena continued.

"I WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL LAST WEEK! BUT THEN YOU-YOU HAD TO-AND THEN AT MY HOUSE-AND-AND-AND THE WORST PART IS…"

"I LET YOU!" Sena clinched his fists at his side. "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THIS BEFORE ANYMORE HAPPENED B-BEFORE I END UP NEVER GETTING ANY SLEEP CAUSE I'M WAITING FOR YOU!"

Hiruma shifted his weight as he let Sena continue.

"TH-THE WORSE PART IS I LIKE IT! ALL OF IT! I EVEN LIKE YOU!" Sena felt himself flinch at this before he bit his lip and went on, "BUT I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sena hadn't realized he was trembling, hadn't realized Hiruma had moved towards him, hadn't realized it had started to rain outside causing a roaring noise in the club house until it all caught up with him the second Hiruma hands grabbed his own.

"NO!" Sena tried to move but wasn't able to get out of the grasp of the stronger team, "Hiruma I said NO!"

"Gomen."

Sena stopped moving and looked up at the blond who just stared back down at him. Hiruma loosened his grip on Sena's hands and proceeded to move his fingers slowly up and down Sena's arms in a soothing fashion.

"It's okay. You can hate me." Hiruma stated as he leaned forward and placed his forehead on Sena's as they both continued to stare at each other. "But if you are, you can only hate me, just me."

Sena frowned a bit, starting to feel bad for yelling at the blond.

"Only me." Hiruma repeated again with seriousness in his voice Sena had never heard before.

The shorter teen nodded his head which was actually harder to do with someone leaning on their forehead but managed to do it anyway. He smirked a bit feeling a blush come to his face as he moved his arms so that they were on Hiruma's shoulders.

"I hate you." Sena spoke softly as he tried to gather encourage, getting his feet to push up he managed to brush his lips against the blonds.

Hiruma hadn't been expecting that. Sena was careful about the way he kissed; slow and soft, as if afraid he was going to make the wrong move and finally Hiruma couldn't take it anymore.

Pushing Sena against the nearest wall he proceeded to kiss Sena, pressing his lips firmly against the running back's as his hands tried to find an easy way to get the kid out of the sweater.

"Hiru-" Sena gasped when Hiruma parted from the kiss and got his cold hands on Sena's body.

"Why are you wearing something so thick!" Hiruma growled with agitation as the sweater as he tried to find a way to lift it off of Sena but realized it was a turtleneck too, "Stop covering your skin!"

"H-Hai!" Sena blushed as he helped Hiruma and took the sweater off so he was just in his usual practice t-shirt. "That's your fault too."

"What's my fault?" Hiruma looked at the chibi as he kicked the sweater to the other side of the club house.

"You're the one who gave me this!" Sena pointed to the mark on his neck before realizing that action seemed to make Hiruma's smirk turn to the smile of the devil.

Hiruma knelt down and pushed Sena's t-shirt up pressing his lips against the warm skin above the shorter boy's belly button. Sena blushed as he tried to not look down at Hiruma and watch the older teen nibble at his flesh.

"Hiruma…" Sena looked as the ceiling letting his hands wonder to Hiruma's arms, then to his shoulders.

Hiruma smirked as he pulled back to look at his work.

Perfect.

One bruise in the center of Sena's torso.

Sena looked down to see what the quarterback had done and saw the mark. "Hiruma!"

"Kuso chibi." Hiruma laughed as he proceeded to pull Sena's shirt off the smaller boy, "If I can't put it on your neck I'll just put them everywhere else."

Sena blushed glancing down at the ground. He knew the expression Hiruma would probably have. He could feel the heat of the gaze on his body and so he couldn't bring himself to look until long fingers grabbed his chin and pulled him into another kiss.

Hiruma's long fingers went down Sena's chest causing the shorter boy to shiver in the kiss and his hands moved up again. Sena jolted as he felt those hands move rough across his nipples.

He could feel Hiruma smirk at this and was about to push away so the taller teen would stop teasing him before one on Hiruma's hands went behind his back to he couldn't get away as the other continued it ministrations on his nipple.

"Mmnnh!" Sena tried to hold back the noise by trying to take the dominance in the kiss.

Hiruma let Sena have the small victory as the let the younger teen take the lead for a second as he moved his hand that was one Sena's back lower…..and lower, Sena hesitated a bit in the kiss and Hiruma let out a small chuckle as he grabbed one of Sena's butt cheeks causing the smaller boy to yelp.

Sena glared at Hiruma who tried his best to look innocent, which was a lot harder that he thought. Hiruma just smirked instead and brushed his lips against Sena's.

"Shozo will you stop reading that stupid manga!" A familiar irritated voice yelled right outside of the door.

Both Hiruma and Sena looked over at the door.

SLAM!

Jumonji kicked the door being quickly followed by his two companions before he turned to see Hiruma and Sena.

Hiruma glared before he stood up straight and stretched a bit, Sena taking this as a moment of distraction quickly ran into the showers.

"You're here early hah hah brothers." Hiruma stated coldly as Jumonji glanced over at the shower where Sena had just run to.

"WE AREN'T BROTHERS!" The three amigos yelled.

"Early?" Jumonji frowned as he looked at the clock.

6:48 am

The quarterback and blackmailed them into being early today, in fact they were supposed to be there 18 minutes ago.

The sound of a shower sounding caught Jumonji's attention as he recalled seeing Sena there a few seconds ago. Eyeing Hiruma suspiciously but not really knowing what was going on Jumonji just grunted as he went to his locker.

Hiruma was probably picking on the shorty again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

…

Okay I know I am evil for leaving it there because I originally had a huge idea for what to do next…….but that will have to wait for next chapter because…..now I have something more sinister up my sleeve.

Muwahahahahaha! -coughs- I mean YAHA!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Seriously I am so happy to get ideas and advice from all of you….the compliments are nice too blushes so please keep them up!

Thank you for reading!

Have a nice weekend!


	4. An End

Okay…

So basically I am going to write a very smutty last chapter. Last because since I no longer have a computer and have to borrow my sisters if I want to type fanfiction I need to choose the fics I want to work on.

I loved this story and the original idea I had for it but when I haven't been able to touch it for so long my feelings have faded and I can no longer put into action my original wants for this fic.

I am changing the summary and such and I apologize for well…copping out.

So enjoy the smut and may you forgive me.

Chapter 4: An End

Sena shuddered as a giant hand ran across his body.

Turning his head to the side he glanced at the foreign room he was in. Hiruma had dragged him to some apartment that Sena guessed was Hiruma's right after practice. Sena had barely set a foot in the apartment when he was thrown into a bed.

"Hey chibi…" Hiruma laughed as he threw his shirt to the floor and looked back at the squirming teen lying in the bed with flushed cheeks.

Sena looked back at Hiruma and felt himself blush even more at the look the blond was giving him.

Hiruma made way with Sena's shirt and unzipped the shorter teen's pants revealing a hardening member. The blond chuckled teasingly before he bent down and took Sena into his mouth.

Sena gasped and quickly grabbed the spikey hair while he tried to not arch his back. He felt so hot.

Hiruma's tongue made its way off of Sena's cock as he moved a bit and put two of his fingers against Sena's mouth getting a strange look from the younger face. "Suck." Was all Hiruma had to say and Sena took both fingers into his mouth shyly at first but then trying to treat the two fingers the same way Hiruma was sucking on his cock.

Hiruma went down on Sena again and after a few moments took his hand out of Sena's mouth. Finishing pulling off Sena's pants with the other hand Hiruma freed the hard flesh from his mouth to look at Sena.

Sena's larger eyes stared back with his mouth slightly gaping. Some saliva from sucking hard on the fingers still lingered around his lips.

Hiruma shoved one finger in.

Sena closed his eyes and tried to relax. Hiruma told him to relax so he was going to relax.

RELAX! Sena arched him back to the point where only his shoulders were on the mattress as Hiruma went down on him again. Blinking his eyes slowly Sena forced himself to breath.

Hiruma hummed enjoying each of Sena's reactions before forcing another finger into Sena's entrance.

"Hiru…" Sena whispered as his eyes grew heavy.

This was great.

Hiruma scissored his fingers to stretch out the running back as he felt Sena reach his release. Hiruma did his best to swallow the liquid then pulled himself off the boy and situated himself over Sena. He wasn't done yet.

Sena eyed Hiruma wearily before he felt the fingers leave his body. He felt Hiruma move his body so that now the quarterback was in between his legs.

There was a muffled curse before Hiruma thrusted up against Sena sending the burnette into a state of shock. He hadn't been expecting it, Sena rolled his head to the side and made a gasping noise as Hiruma continued to enter him.

Hiruma placed his hands on Sena's hips and pulled the smaller boy on him even more till he was all the way inside the tight body. It was wonderful.

The noises Sena was making was only making it harder for Hiruma to stay in control as he tried to let the younger teen get comfortable to the intrusion.

"Move….da..mnnnn…you!" Sena choked as he tried to move his body in order to get some sort of pleasure from the invasion.

He knew this would feel good if the bastard would just start moving!

Hiruma could barely contain himself as he pulled out and thrusted in again and continuing the action. He watched as Sena's eyes finally met his and smiled. Bending down to place a kiss on Sena's lips and the other teen responded willingly.

Hiruma's hand moved down Sena's body before grabbing the younger boy's erection and stroking it.

Sena made a moaning noise and reached up and grabbed Hiruma's shoulders. Taking that as a good sign Hiruma and quickened his pace as he felt his release coming soon.

"Gah!" Sena saw stars as his grip loosened around Hiruma's neck and he collapsed back to the mattress while Hiruma continued to pump into him before tensing up and releasing into the smaller teen.

Hiruma smiled as he panted for air before pulling out of the running back and plopping beside Sena in the bed and pulling the younger teen to him so that he could nestle insto the other boys neck.

Sena enjoyed the comfort of the other teen's body as he felt fatigue come over him.

Today was a good day.

A

B

C

An End.

Not the End, but an end to a story I hope to fix in the future.

I will write something for Eyeshield 21 again someday, but I have to finish my Naruto fics and my Harry Potter fic first. If you like either of those feel free to check out those fics.

I hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment.

Have a great day!


End file.
